Naturalmente
by Fabistopia
Summary: La naturaleza sigue su curso continuo, imparable, un movimiento fijo que envuelve a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione en su especial y única magia.
1. Lluvia

_Había abandonado esta cuenta hace unos meses, pero decidí retomarla, así que publicaré más seguido. El romance es mi género preferido, aunque no siempre escribo basado en él, pero hay algo en Harry y Ginny, y también en Ron y Hermione, que hace que se libere ese lado cursilón en mí. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_

**Lluvia**

Si hay algo que caracteriza a Londres, la ciudad donde vivo, es el constante cielo encapotado, con ésas nubes negras que no dejan pasar ni un solo rayo de sol. No es raro empaparme completamente cuando por un tonto olvido dejo el paraguas en el sofá del salón de Grimmauld Place y, lamentablemente, no puedo realizar ningún hechizo impermeabilizante. Sería muy raro ser el único seco en esas lluvias torrenciales que caen en mi ciudad. Por eso, suelo aparecerme muy cerca a los lugares donde voy, cuidándome de no ser visto, lo que es otro problema. Prefiero coserme el paraguas a la ropa a andar cuidándome de algún muggle indiscreto, porque aunque haya vivido como uno durante la mitad de mi vida, me acostumbré a la magia que bulle en mis venas. Eso no quiere decir que no sepa comportarme como cualquier londinense. Lo único que no puedo evitar es ser lo que soy: un mago.

Si para mí es algo difícil, para mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, es todo un sacrificio. Se ha arriesgado más de una vez a que lo agarren en el acto, y aunque nunca ha pasado, Hermione lo sigue regañando por su imprudencia. En cierta parte, la apoyo, pero Ron siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Mi amiga se queja, pero sé que en cuanto se casen, por pasar más tiempo con ella del que ya pasa, él tal vez absorba un poco de la responsabilidad que ella emana por los poros y siente cabeza. Tengo que admitir que eso sería muy aburrido.

Sin embargo, puedo decir que adoro la lluvia. Así sea muy molesto andar chorreando agua por toda Londres, o llegar al Ministerio lleno de barro, las gotas frías refrescan y se han vuelto una rutina. Además, decidí caminar al trabajo y usar el coche sólo cuando busco a Ginny para salir y recorrer nuestros lugares preferidos… y privados. Ginny es mi novia desde hace ya cuatro años, y pienso que siempre estuve destinado a estar con ella. No es que me queje, no, de hecho, agradezco a los Cielos por haberme concedido el milagro de que me mantuviera en su corazón por todo el tiempo que me estuvo esperando. Planeo casarme con ella y tener muchos hijos; quiero que mis retoños tengan hermanos a los cuales recurrir y no crezcan tan solos. Después de todo, los hijos de los señores Weasley son como hermanos para mí, y me gusta la sensación de sentirse apoyado.

Este día, como todos los otros, llueve a cántaros. He quedado con Ginny para salir, pero no me ha mandado la lechuza de confirmación y espero impaciente por ella. A veces odio el trabajo de mi novia. Ser cazadora de un equipo internacional de Quidditch me roba todo el tiempo que planeo pasar con ella, aunque esta es una de las razones por las que amo la lluvia: cada vez que llueve, suspenden el entrenamiento. Son tan cuidadosos con sus jugadoras que temen que contraigan alguna enfermedad o el más ligero resfrío. Los comprendo, las he visto jugar y sé que son muy buenas. Estoy orgulloso de Ginny por haber entrado a las Arpías. En equipos tan renombrados, sólo aceptan a los mejores. Sé que mi pelirroja es la mejor. Es la mejor en todo.

La plaza de Grimmauld Place está desierta. Nadie se atrevería a salir con este tiempo, aunque a veces hay algunos incautos que se atreven. Suspiro y le echo una mirada al reloj del salón, que suena incesantemente. Se supone que hace quince minutos debía llegarme su confirmación, para encender el coche e ir a recogerla a su apartamento de soltera cerca del campo de Quidditch donde practica, pero no hay ni un alma en la calle.  
El tic-tac no para de resonar y me muero de ganas de destrozar el reloj para que se calle. Me recuerda que tengo un día entero sin verla y que la necesito. Vuelvo a fijar mi vista en el exterior, algo borroso por las gruesas gotas de agua que el cielo nos lanza sin piedad. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que no me diga nada?

Por el fastidio, comienzo a tamborilear mis dedos contra el brazo del sofá, impaciente. Parezco un drogadicto esperando la dosis diaria. Supongo que hasta ése punto nos lleva el amor. Me recuerda la vez que Hermione viajó a Australia por un trabajo en el Ministerio y Ron perdió todo el sentido del humor durante esa semana. Yo guardé silencio y le di mi apoyo, aunque Ginny solía reírse.

-¡Esto es épico! La única que puede callarle la boca a mi hermano es Hermione, incluso cuando no está presente –decía, y luego le sonreía con compasión. Me confesó luego que lo comprendía y recordaba con dolor su sexto año en Hogwarts, el año en que yo me fui para derrotar a Voldemort acabando con sus Horrocruxes.

Pensar en Ginny sólo incrementa mi molestia, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. De nuevo le dirijo la mirada a la ventana, esperando verla aparecer en ella mágicamente. Como una rutina, veo el reloj. Veinte minutos.

Hace frío. Me cruzo de brazos, abrazándome a mí mismo para entrar en calor, tratando de imaginar que es mi novia la que me rodea. Debería llegarle al apartamento de sorpresa, para ponerle algo de gusto a nuestra vida romántica, pero sé que me molestaré mucho si por alguna razón se fue a practicar y mis planes se arruinan.

La lluvia se atenúa un poco, permitiendo que la imagen borrosa del exterior sea visible. No sé qué me impulsó (tal vez el molesto tic-tac del maldito reloj) a caminar hacia el ventanal y observar la calle inundada. No hay nadie ahí afuera, y me pregunto si no habrá niños en Grimmauld Place. Puede que haya, pero seguro con madres tiranas que no los dejan salir a correr y jugar bajo la lluvia.

Sin pensar, corro hacia el vestíbulo y abro la puerta de par en par. Algo en esas gotas de agua me llama, como si el leve sonido que hace al caer fuera el susurro de mi nombre. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me adentró a la lluvia, que ha vuelto a reforzarse y no parece querer retroceder.

Pronto me siento totalmente mojado, pero feliz. Me distrae y me siento como un niño de nuevo. Sonrío y extiendo mis brazos de par en par, recibiendo de lleno el agua fría que las nubes negras me brindan. Así me quedo un buen rato, hasta que unos brazos delgados se aferran a mi torso y me exalto.

-Tienes una expresión tan pacífica –dice mi pelirroja y esconde su rostro en mi pecho.  
-¡Ginny! –no puedo creer que esté conmigo. ¿Será que la lluvia ya me enfermó y estoy alucinando?-. ¿Qué haces…?  
-Pues decidí dejar a la lechuza en mi casa y venirme a la tuya –sube su vista para enganchar sus ojos cafés a los verdes míos-. Siempre quise hacer algo espontáneo para ti…

Inclino mi rostro un poco y la beso. La lluvia sigue cayendo, impasible, aunque dándonos una atmósfera especial. Nos protege a la vista de los demás, brindándonos una privacidad natural que no se puede encontrar en ningún lugar.

Adoro a la lluvia. La principal razón de mi adoración a ella, es Ginny.


	2. Nieve

**Nieve**

Parece mentira cómo ni un solo lugar en esta ciudad, inmensa y pequeña a la vez, no esté inmune a ahogarse de nieve. Tal vez no hay mucha diferencia entre estar congelado por lluvia que por esa masa blanca que nos hunde cada invierno, pero yo sí lo noto. Para alguien que ha crecido con seis hermanos varones, nieve es sinónimo de guerra.

Sin embargo, este invierno con Harry se me antoja romántico. Es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo junto a él, y, para ser cierta, eso ya es decir mucho. Nunca pensé que debajo de esa fachada de niño tímido (ahora hombre tímido), se escondiera ese ser detallista, que hace que los días grises en Londres parezcan los más soleados. Me ha invitado a pasar el invierno y las festividades en su casa, y yo no pude hacer más sino aceptar encantada. Es una de las pocas veces en las que él toma la iniciativa, porque es bastante penoso en todos los aspectos, y aunque he tratado de deshacerme de esa faceta molesta de él, no puedo lograrlo. Además, lo amo con todo lo que tiene, así que despedirme de su timidez, será probablemente despedirme de una parte importante de Harry.

Ayer nos sentamos juntos a ver cómo caía la nieve, mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos para entrar en calor. Lo bueno de Grimmauld Place son los grandes ventanales que mi novio recientemente instaló, para tener una hermosa vista de lo que pasa afuera. Parece una pantalla gigante, muy similar a la del lugar al que Hermione nos lleva constantemente y que me encanta (a pesar de ser muggle y no poder entenderlo del todo), el cine. Claro, podemos ver todo lo que pasa afuera, pero los de afuera no pueden ver nada de lo que pasa adentro. Agradezco por eso cada vez que Harry tiene uno de sus arrebatos en el salón, con el ventanal inmenso que me hace pensar que los muggles o cualquier persona me pueden ver mientras me hace suya. Pero me tranquilizo y me dejo llevar por el momento. Las cosas con él son así, de situaciones espontáneas, y es exactamente por eso que me encanta.  
Pero, en ocasiones tan dulces cómo esas, en las que nos sentamos a ver tranquilamente el exterior, es que lo amo con locura. Mi corazón se llena de inmensa dicha cuando sé que soy correspondida, y prefiero dejar las dudas de lado y estar segura de su amor. Después de todo, sé que Harry es tan auténtico que no estuviera conmigo sin quererme.

Hoy en la mañana duramos mucho tiempo tumbados en la cama de la enorme habitación, abrazados, algo congelados, pensando el uno en el otro. Durante el año no podemos compartir así, estar tan compenetrados, tan unidos como nunca. Son pocas las veces en la que despierto junto a él, así que estoy atesorando los momentos de este invierno en los que abro los ojos y él está ahí, penetrándome con sus dulces ojos verdes.

-Te amo –me ha dicho hoy al despertar. Sé que soy afortunada porque así me siento.

En otras ocasiones, simplemente traza con sus dedos formas en mi piel; en mi abdomen, mi espalda, mis brazos… Una mañana despertó y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a contar mis pecas, y lo dejé, para que se rindiera pronto. Mi sorpresa fue que perseveró hasta que yo misma tuve que pararlo. Me exaspera que sea tan necio, pero el amor es tan contradictorio que su necedad es algo que admiro y me encanta de él.

Llevo ya dos semanas despertando a su lado, y quisiera estar así para siempre. Ojalá pudiera prolongar la caída lenta y hermosa de la nieve, así todos pensarían que el invierno es eterno. Entonces podría despertar siempre con él, y tendría toda la vida para contar mis pecas si algún día se lo propone de nuevo.

Me ha dicho una y mil veces lo encantado que está de que me den estas vacaciones y que haya accedido a pasarlas con él. Yo le he contestado, todas las veces que me lo dice, que yo soy la que estoy encantada de estar junto a él.

Ninguno de los dos tiene miedo de confesarnos (o demostrarnos) nuestros sentimientos, porque nos hemos encargado de que así sea. Nada de restricciones, nada de vergüenza. Estamos ya creciditos para actuar como críos de quince años.

Hoy, finalmente es Navidad. Me sorprendió con su regalo: un hermoso álbum de fotos en el que salen retratados nuestros mejores momentos. Me vi sonriente junto a Harry en la fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Hermione; en su última fiesta de cumpleaños; a la salida de uno de mis constantes juegos de Quidditch e incluso en los momentos que olvidé que estaban plasmados en fotografías, como una salida común y corriente. Recopiló todos esos momentos para mí. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y me fue imposible agradecerle hasta minutos después, cuando pude recuperar la compostura y correr hasta sus brazos, para estrecharlo fuerte contra mí y darle las gracias sin hablar.

Nos llegaron toneladas de regalos de mamá, papá, mis hermanos y Hermione; ésta última vendrá con Ron a la noche a cenar. Se supone que ambas nos estrenaremos en nuestras dotes culinarias, porque mi amiga asegura que es un desastre y la tengo que ayudar. Está desesperada porque su matrimonio es en un futuro próximo y aún no maneja la cocina tan bien como le gustaría. Sabemos que Ron es un hombre de buen comer, así que me burlo de ella por su miedo. Hermione es una mujer que no se deja intimidar, pero hasta en los mejores casos, el amor se inmiscuye y nos cambia totalmente.

-Tienes que enseñarme, Ginny –suplica una y otra vez. Decidí que la ocasión perfecta para empezar con las clases es esta noche, en una cena privada con nuestros respectivos novios. Lo bueno fue que ella aceptó y está dispuesta a adentrarse en ese mundo peligroso de los sartenes, como le digo a ella para burlarme.

Mientras llega la hora, Harry me ha arrastrado hasta el patio posterior, para que nos tumbemos sobre la nieve. Entre risas, casi tuvo que cargarme para obligarme a salir. Crecimos en un ambiente frío, pero no me gusta el congelamiento prolongado, por lo tanto, no soy fanática de echarme en la nieve por un tiempo indefinido.

-Prometo mantenerte caliente –susurró contra mi oído, y con ese argumento me convenció.

Ahora, sobre esta nieve que produce un frío que se cala hasta los huesos, me siento bien. Harry está a mi lado, conmigo, de alguna manera cumpliendo su promesa de mantenerme caliente. Acaricia mi pelo suavemente, mientras me susurra cuentos sin sentido, tal vez inventados por la magia del momento.

Por primera vez, pienso en nieve y su sinónimo es paz.


	3. Sol

**Sol**

El día de hoy pinta excelente. Para mí, es un buen presagio que luego de semanas de nubes grises, por fin salga el sol. Claro, no es una luz que deslumbra, pero si has crecido en donde yo crecí, agradeces cualquier cosa que ilumine. Ginny siempre quiso irse al Caribe, desde que éramos pequeños y deliraba en voz alta con su vocecita infantil. Incluso en estos días, cuando ya lo dice como una mujer, siempre amenaza con hacer sus maletas e irse a América a probar suerte (no es que le falte acá; no sé de qué se queja) y, sobre todo, a empaparse de luz solar. Tal vez algún día la acompañe.

Nunca le presté mucha atención al clima. Supongo que en algún punto de mi vida acepté el hecho de tener siempre nubes grises sobre mi pelirroja cabeza. En Hogwarts era realmente incómodo practicar Quidditch bajo la lluvia; siempre terminábamos llenos de barro o con algún resfriado que sólo empeoraba nuestro desempeño. De todas maneras, yo era bastante malo con o sin gripe, no puedo culpar a las tormentas de eso.

Harry se ha reído cuando le comenté de mi corazonada sobre el buen día simplemente porque salió el sol. Estábamos almorzando y de repente las nubes se movieron una vez más y nos brindaron un poco de calidez e iluminación.

-Mira –le di un codazo, sacándolo de su lectura minuciosa de El Profeta, para que alzara la cabeza y observara el espectáculo-. Salió el sol. Es un buen presagio.

Se carcajeó por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-El único presagio es que se acerca el verano, Ron –refutó, con el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Puede –concedí-. Pero también debe ser una señal.

-¿Acaso ahora eres Trelawney? –siguió burlándose mi moreno amigo, y no le contesté. Odio cuando no se toma mis palabras en serio, aunque no pueda culparlo. La mayoría de las cosas que digo son en broma.

Suelo meter mucho la pata, así que mi predicción del sol salió totalmente errada. Totalmente.

Llegamos al Ministerio media hora después. Harry parloteaba sobre su emoción porque, si hoy salíamos temprano, pasaría a por Ginny a las siete. Eso me dio la idea de invitar a Hermione a cenar, así que también me alegré. Preferí concentrar mi atención en mi prometida; si me ponía a pensar en lo que harían mi hermana y mi mejor amigo juntos, a la noche, iba a caerle a trompadas.

Sin embargo, somos aurores. No es extraño que nuestro horario de vuelcos una y otra vez, porque siempre pasa algo que nos retiene en el trabajo. Este mes ha estado movidito. Unos idiotas "ex" mortífagos se las dan de valientes (algo que los muy malditos nunca fueron y nunca serán) y hemos descubierto que se reúnen clandestinamente. Barnes, el jefe de los aurores, anda bajo presión todo el tiempo, tratando de descubrir qué hacen en esas reuniones, y cuál es el patrón de juntas. Si pudiéramos descubrir con qué frecuencia y en qué lugar lo harán la próxima vez…

Se lo comenté a Harry para ponernos a meditar sobre eso. Es lo que nos ha tenido preocupados todo el mes, así que siempre dedicamos horas a estudiar el caso. Veo en sus ojos la incertidumbre, y en los míos seguramente él ve miedo. Hace casi cinco años que no nos hemos enfrentado a la magia oscura, pensando que era cosa del pasado y de nuestra juventud. Esto nos agarró por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Supimos que era un error dejar salir de Azkaban a todo ese montón de bastardos, bajo la promesa de que no volverían a los malos pasos. Ja. Sucios mentirosos. Y gran idiota el Ministro.

No hemos podido capturarlos de nuevo a falta de pruebas, pero en cuanto las tengamos, será mejor que se cuiden.

También, supimos que tenían en sus filas a alguien nuevo. No lo tenemos identificado, pero si seguimos investigando…

-Espera aquí, Ron –dice de repente Harry. Se pone en pie, con los ojos brillosos, como si hubiera tenido una revelación-. Luego te cuento. Voy a ver a Barnes.

Quince minutos después, media oficina de aurores corre junto a mí. El Jefe nos ha convocado a todos a un viaje de emergencia a Francia. Tengo que admitir que cuando Harry llegó agitado a anunciarlo, sentí algo de miedo. Tiene que ser muy grave para ser de tal urgencia.

Nos dieron diez minutos para anunciar nuestra partida y recoger ropa o alguna otra cosa. Me aparezco en el callejón a una cuadra del apartamento que comparto con Hermione. Mi corazón late con fuerza a medida que me acerco.

Entro con una estampida en el lugar, donde mi prometida lee un libro. Levanta la vista y, por conocerme, sabe que estoy asustado pero decidido.

-¿Qué…?  
-Ahora no te lo puedo explicar, cariño –digo, apresuradamente, recogiendo mis cosas (que son pocas; después de todo es una misión).  
-Pero…  
-Escúchame –la sujeto por la nuca para que fije sus ojos en los míos-. Algo pasó, algo descubrieron. Sabes que no puedo decir mucho.  
-Ron…  
La beso, y ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos. Mis planes de salir a cenar se han ido por un tubo.  
-Te amo –son mis últimas palabras, y salgo corriendo por donde me vine.

Al llegar a la calle, el sol al que no estoy acostumbrado me deslumbra. Lo ignoro, porque esa luz carece de importancia. Sé que he dejado mi verdadero sol en mi apartamento, confundida.


End file.
